Albus Potter and The Wizarding Truth Or Dare
by Ashes Of The Innocent
Summary: One drunken Gryffindor and Slytherin, a sighing Ravenclaw, start playing a game of truth or dare. It's Albus' turn—truth or dare? Dare. His dare? To kiss Scorpius. On the mouth. For three minutes. Albus/Scorpius, fluff, SLASH.


**Title: **Albus Potter and The Wizarding Truth Or Dare

**Summary: **One drunken Gryffindor and Slytherin, a sighing Ravenclaw, start playing a game of truth or dare. It's Albus' turn—truth or dare? Dare. His dare? To kiss Scorpius. On the mouth. For three minutes.

**Pairing**: SLASH, obviously. Albus/Scorpius. Duh. It's one of my favourite pairings. Do not like slash? Then don't read/review. Simple as that. You like it? Sweet! ;)

**Disclaimer: **As far as I'm concerned I'm not JK Rowling. So I do not own HP, Al, Scorpius, the pairing. Whoop-di-doo. I only own...well, I'm not sure what I own.

**AN: **I wanted to write something fluffy with Al and Scorpius. And what's better to use than a game of truth or dare, alcohol, and a completely cute drunken kiss, hmm? Yeah, everyone loves those. XD Enjoy! (It's probably been done three hundred times, but who cares?)

* * *

The three fifteen-year-olds slumped in the sofa, two of them giggling madly and hysterically. The room was warm and comfy, though it was filled with the constant gibberish sounding-like noise. No one else but Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and a few empty bottles were in the room.

Rose sighed as she watched her two best friends grinning like idiots and nudging each other, staring at her through wide, glassy eyes. They looked so pathetic, she thought smiling in a way which made her lip quiver—she really had no idea if this was a laughing or crying situation. Scorpius and Albus had wanted to "try something new"—so, being the idiots they (whom she loved) were, they'd decided to go to House Elves and get a few Firewhisky bottles, get drunk, and have fun.

They'd tried to get her to give in too, but she'd firmly refused. And now she was glad she had. They were so pitiful...

_Still_, said a part of her mind, wickedly. _They're drunk. They've pranked you a lot of times. Because of them you've gotten in trouble. You deserve to get them back._

She smirked, and did think it sounded good. Scorpius and Albus were always causing mischief around Hogwarts, and nearly all the time dragged her in their little games. Now it was their turn to pay.

"How about we play a game of truth or dare?" she suggested, and the laughing stopped. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, their faces scrunched up their obviously drunk minds trying to work out what she'd just said. Then Scorpius grinned and nodded.

"No problemoooo," he slurred, and she winced.

"Well, come on then," she snapped, took a bottle, and all three of them huddled around it. The bottle, after spinning it, pointed to Albus. She smirked again, and said, "Truth or dare?" to Albus. Albus shrugged.

"Truth," he said.

"Hmm...is it true you kissed Hayley last week?"

Albus, grinning like an idiot, bobbed his head up and down, like a dog. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, I did!" he exclaimed.

Rose rolled her eyes, and told him to turn the bottle. This time it pointed towards her. Albus grinned widely.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare."

"Rose, Rose, Rosy-wosey, what to give you?" He shared a crooked grin with Scorpius. Rose blinked. Drunk or not, their minds still knew how to work, alone and together. And usually together it meant hell. She shuddered to think what they'd make her do.

"I dare you to hex McGonagall!" shouted Albus. Rose looked horrified and sceptical. They weren't actually going to make her do that, were they?

"_What_? I'm not doing _that_!"

"But, Rosy," burped Scorpius. "It's a dare." He grinned at her.

"But I—I—" she frowned, thinking of a way out of this.

"We're supposed to do the dares _now_!" she said.

"Then go to her room and hex her," said Albus bluntly.

"But I—I'll...I can't...you can't make me!" She pouted, folded her arms, and put on that same stubborn face she always did when she didn't want to do something—it usually worked.

On her parents.

On her friends, no way.

"Then you'll have to do it tomorrow!" cried out Scorpius. "There's no way out! This is a _wizarding _game of truth or dare. It's different than the Muggles' one. Once you—you _take _a dare on, you can't back out!"

"And what happens if I do?" she asked, her voice faltering.

"You die!" announced Albus gleefully. Sighing, she gave in and said, "Fine."

They laughed in delight. She spun the bottle again, and it pointed towards Albus, again.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, her voice distressed—she couldn't do _that _to a teacher! It was outrageous! But when Albus said dare, she momentarily forgot about it; instead she felt a grin slowly wound itself on her lips.

"I dare _you_, Albus Potter—to kiss Scorpius. On the mouth. For three minutes." She smugly thought about it—perfect! It was such a perfect plan! That was how she could get them. But her face crumpled when she saw that both of them were nonchalant about it.

"Oo-kay!" said Albus in a rather enthusiastic voice. He and Scorpius turned so they were facing each other, and closed any gap between them. Then their lips met in a wild, passionate kiss, followed by a few moans. Albus wound his arms around Scorpius' waist, and their tongues explored each other's wet mouths, both of them relishing in the feeling of just being _together, _whether drunk or not.

Rose gaped. And as she gawped like an idiot, her eyes went down to her watch—it had been five minutes, but the boys had no intention of stopping. Scorpius was running his hand through Albus' dark hair, as the son of the boy-who-lived pinned him against the wall, and their kiss deepened.

They finally broke apart though, much to her relief. Albus licked his lips and smiled lopsidedly at the Slytherin. Scorpius returned it.

"Um..." Rose felt the words stick in her throat. Albus turned his eyes towards hers.

"Good enough for you?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Now, then," Albus said, sitting down so close to Scorpius that their shoulders were touching, and spinning the bottle. "Scorpius, truth or dare?"

Scorpius pursed his lips in a smile. "Truth," he said. Albus grinned back.

"Is it true you wanna shag me senseless?" His eyes twinkled with lust now, and he was licking his lips again.

Scorpius gave him what Rose considered a horny, pathetic smile. "You bet," he purred. And they kissed again, throwing themselves in each other's arms.

Rose, feeling disturbed and left out, got up and demanded sharply, "Albus, is it true you and Scorpius are _in love_?"

Albus gave her a grin through the kisses Scorpius was throwing on his lips. "It's not your turn!" he whispered.

And though she never found out for sure, she had a vague guess of what the answer might be.

And what McGonagall would do to her if she thought about hexing her the next day.

* * *

**AN: **Eh, a bit cheesy, I guess, but who doesn't like a bit of cheese once in a while? XD Did ya'll like it? Hate it? Love it? (Though it's not really possible) Despise it? What are you waiting for? Get off your butt, and review! :D And yes, I am quite aware this is a plot-less "fluffy" fic. But like I said, we all love fluff so it's cool...right?

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! (If not, then tell me why. Be as blunt as you wish, as long as it's not a flame.) :D

~Trippy

PS. Anyone have a better title? I'm no good with them. :/


End file.
